Love Once Denied
by just joey
Summary: the detailed & mostly accurate story of the Silver Millenium romance as told through the eyes of a young servant girl on Earth... (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Love Once Denied - Chapter 1   


_hey to anyone reading this! for those of you who know me, you know i'm not much of one for SM fanfics, though heaven knows i love reading enough of them! but yeah - this is something i started like a year ago, and just now finished (tho this is only the first chapter - but the other's will be up soon). it's a short fic - only gonna be half a dozen chapters or so, but i hope u like it! _

it's a little different b/c it's tells the story of a servant girl who observes the whole Silver Millenium romance, but it _is_ Serena/Darien, for anybody curious. anyways, enough of my rambling. Happy Birthday Yami!   
  


* * *

* * *

"Goodbye, and good luck!" Friends and family waved as Kume started along the path that would take her to the upper world. Kume's people, the Terrans, lived deep in the crust of the earth. Miles below the surface, a city had once been founded. Crystals of all value and color covered the walls of its caves in a soft glow. 

Some, unused to the environment, might have claimed it a harsh way to live. In truth, it was one of the most comfortable and secure lives a person could lead. Culture thrived, and all lived in warmth felt by both the soul and body. 

While this underground establishment was wholly self-sufficient, contact with the outside world was a given. All Terrans swore their allegiance and service to the royal family of Earth. A mutual friendship had been established between those living above and those below the surface of the earth. 

Kume was now leaving for Kyoto, the world-wide capital where the royal persons lived. She would be fourteen tomorrow, the age when children could begin to find work in the palace. Each year, the strongest, brightest, and best children were chosen to serve in the royal court. They would spend between five and ten years there depending on how well they did their job. Then, they would be given a large sum of money and be allowed to leave, given a choice of paths for their future. To most children, the idea was a lot more exciting than the traditional mining of their people. It was a dream ever youth imagined; and now, Kume's dream was finally coming true. 

Of course, not withholding the excitement of the moment, Kume was also quite nervous. She had received instructions on how to get to Kyoto, but now that she was above ground, everything seemed so much bigger. One road wound into the distance as several others joined it along the way. Most weren't marked clearly, and if there hadn't been large piles of rock every so often, Kume might have never gotten to the city. 

After a few puzzling 'intersections', and countless questions asked, Kume found herself at the gate of Kyoto. Banners waved from the top of the palace somewhere across the city, but getting there was no easy task. Kume soon found herself hopelessly lost down a small, putrid alley-way. The sun was starting to turn the sky shades of orange, and Kume knew she had to hurry, or risk spending a night out on the streets. 

Trying to avoid tears, Kume gathered her things closer to her, and stumbled back the way she came. Not bothering to glance up, she turned a corner and ran straight into something dark and solid which let out a surprised grunt. Kume fell backwards onto the soft dirt of the street, still clutching her belongings to her chest. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Kume begged hurriedly. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so very sorry…" 

"No," a soft tenor of a voice rang out. "The fault was mine." 

A hand was offered to Kume who took it gratefully. Brushing herself off, she looked up for the first time into a pair of dazzling blue eyes shaded by a slight sweep of hair dark as night. His chin was carved nicely with a dashing purity to his overall expression. Slowly, Kume pulled her eyes from his face to the rest of him. The man stood clad in a tough armor and cloak with shifting colors of black and red. "Might I be of service to a beautiful young lady such as yourself?" 

_Is he talking to me?!_ Kume gasped in amazement, then told her soaring heart to relax. _He must be just being polite._ "Y-yes," she stammered. She had been warned about the dangers in the city, but it was getting late, and her instincts told her to trust this man. "I'm looking for the palace." 

"What a coincidence. I happen to be going there myself," he smiled genuinely. "Shall I escort you?" 

"I would be grateful," Kume blushed slightly. 

If the man noticed, he ignored. "Good. Then come with me." He walked off once Kume stepped to his side. Expertly, he wound through the streets, making sure Kume would keep up. "By the way," he offered a short time later, "My name's Darien." 

Kume smiled at this admission and remembered her manners. "I assure you it is a pleasure. You may call me Kume." 

Darien left Kume at the servant's entrance at her request, then continued on to deal with whatever business had brought him. Kume presented the token she had been given to prove she had been sent, and was then admitted to the palace grounds. She was first introduced to Beryl, chief of staff, then shown around the grounds, told all the places she would need to remember. After the tour and several more introductions, Beryl let the girl retire to her chambers. The next morning, she would be presented to the king and queen and their court. 

"Your highnesses," the court messenger bowed before the royal family, then addressed the king. "Kume of Terra is here to pay the respects of her people." 

"Terra?" the old monarch frowned, "Terra?" The queen bent and whispered briefly in his ear. "Oh yes," he remembered. "Terra. The underground country. Send her in." 

Kume stepped through the door that was opened for her, and walked shyly but steadily up to the royal persons. What caught her eye immediately was not the majesty of the king and queen, but the person standing next to them. It was the man from the day before who had helped Kume find her way. _What is he doing here?_

Kume stared for a long moment before remembering her place. She bowed deeply before the king and queen, then rose to address them, forcing a tremor from her voice. "Your majesties, I am Kume, your humble servant of the Terrans." The speech prepared started to flow more naturally now as her nerves settled slightly. "My people have always lived in peace with those above ground. We respect and honor your authority, hoping that this peace will continue to last for years to come." 

Here Kume revealed the package she had guarded so carefully coming here. Three sparkling stones, each as big as her fist, tumbled out. The king's eyes widened. "Diamonds." Kume pronounced. They were uncommon in her world, but her mother had assured her that they were considered rare and of exceedingly high value on the surface. "A gift from my people who dig such treasures from the earth in great thanks for your taking me into your home. May I always serve you with joy in my heart, and may you forever rule with wisdom and integrity towards all." Her speech finished, Kume bowed again, waiting for reply. 

"Thank you, my dear," the queen smiled warmly. "I hope that you will enjoy the palace, and be happy hear with us. We are pleased by your offer, and hope that you find us to be a second family while you are here. I am Queen Meriel, this is King Aldan, and this is our son, Prince Endymion." Here the armored man by her side bowed slightly. The queen continued her welcoming speech, but Kume lost track of her words, staring dumbfounded at the prince. 

It was the same man who had accompanied her the night before. He had asked her to call him Darien! And he had allowed her to walk by his side! It was against all royal protocol she had learned. Kume couldn't believe it; the prince had been so kind to her - a servant in his own home nonetheless. It was indeed going to be a strange experience. Kume might have fainted at that moment from the shock of it all, had her own dignity not managed to grab hold of her at the last possible moment. 

Endymion winked at her. Had he seen her staring? It was the ultimate shame! Luckily, he wasn't upset, and the king and queen had taken no notice of where her attention had been pulled to. Finally, the queen's speech ended. Remembering her place, Kume bowed again, then turned and quickly hurried out. 

"How was it?" Beryl asked. The chief of staff had been waiting outside the main entry room. 

Kume was still in a little bit of shock. "They seem very nice." 

"They are," Beryl agreed. "Although the king is growing old and a little lazy. Still, the queen takes care of him. They say the prince will soon have to find a suitable companion, though no one knows who she will be," Beryl mused to herself, "Endymion has the kindest heart in the royal family. And with his looks, finding a bride should be no problem." Kume let the words sink in, almost detecting a note of sadness in Beryl's voice? Strange. There would be a lot to learn. 

Beryl left Kume at the kitchens to help with the meal preparations. Kume chopped mounds of greens until her arms ached. Stopping to wipe her brow, she didn't hear footsteps behind her. "It can't be!" a teasing voice spoke up. "But it is! Little Kume, all grown up!" 

Kume turned and squealed in delight, "Akito!" 

He swooped her up in a gigantic hug, "It's been so long. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again!" 

"Me neither," Kume grinned as Akito set her down. "But I worked hard, and look where I ended up!" 

"Whew," Akito replied. "Seeing you sure brings back memories." 

"It hasn't been that long," Kume objected. 

Akito shrugged, "But it seems like forever. This place becomes your home before you realize it." 

"I hope so," Kume whispered as a little bit of homesickness returned. 

Akito saw this, and moved the conversation a different direction. "True, but you can always return later if you want. It won't be so bad. But tell me, what was your first impression?" 

Kume laughed, "I've hardly formed one yet. Everything is still so confusing. The world up here is so open! I've been up before, but each time, I marvel at the greatness of the sky and the way the land goes on forever," she paused. "And the people. There are so many of them. At least here in the palace, all of them are nice." 

"Most," Akito agreed. "Though a few have short tempers. You'll learn to get around them quickly." He reached for the buckets by his side, "Well, I ought to be off. Cook needed some more water. I'll see ya around." 

"Yeah," Kume watched as he ran off. "See you." Then she turned back to the food. Somehow, the rest of the day didn't seem quite so bad anymore. 

* * *

* * *

_like it so far? lemme know what u think?! please?!   
neways...Jadeite comes into the story next chapter & i promise Serenity will soon!   
i'll be back in a couple days...after i fail my finals tomorrow... -_-_

out   
~joey :P   
  


**disclaimer - don't own sailor moon. don't argue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Once Denied - Chapter 2   


_heya! here's some more of my little fic for anyone who cares! lol   
neways...thanx to my reviewers! Kiwi, DarkImperialPrincess, Usagi Usako Chiba - u all make me very happy! i'm so glad you've enjoyed it.   
as far as the NA name use - i can use either, it's just that the NA names worked best for this story, but yeah....   
and yes, it _is_ Serenity/Endymion for further info. i know Kume tends to be the main character, but that's cause it's from her pov...   
anyways...._   


* * *

* * *

Several more busy days passed, each one becoming easier for Kume to manage. With help from Akito, she soon knew the best ways to every part of the palace, which servants to avoid, and how to get the best leftovers. Having an old friend nearby made things that much easier to bear. 

Things started to complicate when Kume was asked to work in the gardens one afternoon. The palace gardener had discovered she was wonderful with the roses. Her small size allowed her to maneuver easily between the large bushes, and her hands, rough from the hard work of mining, were not so easily pierced by the thorns. Kume was weeding the rows, when a shadow crossed her path. Her eyes happened upon a grey suit with gold trim and a flowing white cape attached. Amethyst eyes shone down from an attractive, if arrogant face, framed by a short cropping of blond hair. 

"What have we here? You seem far too delicate to be working among weeds like these," here his boot crunched over one of the plants, crushing a newly opened blossom to the ground. 

Kume's eye's flashed with anger, "I would have to disagree there. I'm not so delicate as I might look to some, especially your kind." 

Instead of getting angry, the other man laughed. "Dear Kume. Same temper as always. I heard you had come to the palace to work," he winked at her with another grin, "I expected a little girl and find that you've become a woman." He eyed her briefly. "Don't you remember?" 

Kume frowned. She did remember him - a rather peevish boy from her village some years older than herself. He had left seven years ago to begin his service in the palace. "Jade." 

The other man chuckled and took another step towards Kume, "It's Jadeite now. I serve the prince directly, as one of his four generals. It was an offer I couldn't refuse." 

"So I see," Kume indicated his fine clothes next to her own plain tunic. 

"It is a pleasure to see you again, after all these years," Jadeite reached to kiss her hand, dirty as it was. Kume yanked it away. Jadeite's eyes sparkled with annoyance. "Come now, let's not be bitter about what happened in the past. After all, we were only kids back then." 

"I don't trust you," Kume hissed, stepping away, only to find a particularly thorny rose bush to her back. 

Jadeite pretended to look stricken, "I'm hurt. All I wanted was to help you feel at home here." 

"I'll bet," Kume cast about for a way to escape as Jadeite continued towards her. 

"Perhaps if I show you my sincerity," Jadeite leaned forward, grabbing Kume's shoulders. He covered her mouth with his before she could cry out. The kiss was sweet, but Kume was too angered to be tamed so easily. She pushed him aside. 

"Don't try that again, or I will scream." 

"Very well," Jadeite tried to hide his disappointment. "I will do as you wish, for now. But remember, Kume - you are very beautiful, and you can't hide it forever." With a swish of his cape, Jadeite was gone. Once he had left, Kume fell to her knees, shaken. She lifted the crushed rose tenderly in her hands, as a tear snaked down her cheek. 

"What's wrong?" 

Kume jumped at the voice, afraid Jadeite had returned. Instead, Prince Endymion stood behind her, concern etched across his features. Kume bowed her head low, "My prince." 

Endymion set a hand before her, "I do believe I told you to call me Darien, at least when it's just you and me." 

Kume looked up, surprised and blushing. The prince indicated his hand again. "Come on now. I won't bite. I promise." 

Kume grasped the hand which held her in a firm grip and pulled her to her feet. Kume made a small attempt to smile. 

"That's a little better," nodded the prince, or Darien as he asked to be called. He led Kume over to a polished marble bench. "Now, tell me what's wrong." 

Kume looked at her feet, the ground, anywhere but the man next to her. I can't tell him the real reason. Jadeite is one of his generals. He wouldn't believe me over him. And besides, it's too embarrassing. "I…I'm just a little homesick…Darien." Kume stood. "It's silly really." 

"Not at all," Darien objected, pulling her back to the seat. "Why don't you tell me about where you live. It might help things somewhat. I've never been there, you know." 

Kume stared at him for a moment, then began. "You know we live underground, but it's not nearly so dreary as most people picture. Our homes are built in large, luxuriant caverns deep beneath the surface. Rays from the sun are captured in certain crystals and used as our light source. Most of our people mine, but there is plenty of art and songs and dance that is traditional-" 

Darien cut her off. "No. I could get all of that from a book if I wanted. Tell me what life is like for you. The way you remember things." 

"Me?" Kume gave him a look of disbelief. "You're not just saying that? You really want to know?" 

"Of course. Why else would I ask?" 

Kume shook her head in disbelief but continued. "My family lived at the edge of our village, in a house carved from the walls of Llyantai - that's our village. Our ancestors were some of the first to settle there. Each village is made of houses carved all along the edges of a cavern with the market and other public places in the center. Our village was centered around a large underground lake. There was an island in the center. As kids, we would swim out there almost every day to play. Many of my people would boat and fish as well as mine. I would have been a miner myself if I had not come to the palace." 

"Do you not have other choices as to what you want to be?" Darien asked curiously. 

Kume shook her head, "There are a few others, but most of my people mine. It's our culture, our way of life. Our futures are set, but we still lead happy lives. Our villages are like family. We grow together, work together, play together. We face the good times and bad as one. It is how we have survived…" 

"Kume? Kume! Where...oh, there you are." Beryl stepped into the garden. "It is time to prepare for the evening meal. You are needed in the kitchen." 

Kume nodded. "I'll be there." The prince stood, allowing her to do likewise. "If you would excuse me," Kume bowed deeply before him. 

Prince Endymion lowered his head slightly, "Of course. Thank you for talking." 

"No, my prince. Thank you." 

"You shouldn't try to socialize with those above you," Beryl frowned as she escorted Kume back to the kitchens. 

"Dar--the prince asked me to tell him about where I live. I'm afraid he caught me crying and wanted to cheer me up," Kume tried to explain. 

"You were crying?!" 

"I...I was homesick," Kume lied again. 

Beryl shook her head. "The prince would be kind like that. He cares for all his servants. But don't you go thinking you have a chance with him, you'll just have your heart broken." 

Kume nodded, "I won't." It was another lie. From the day she had bumped into the kind man on the street, his ocean blue eyes had hypnotized her heart. Even if she didn't have a chance, it was too late to stop her emotions now. 

There was a long silence in between the two of them. Finally, Kume gained the courage to bring up the other matter on her mind. "Do you know Jadeite?" 

Beryl nodded, a strange sort of smile perking at the edge of her otherwise stony expression, "General Jadeite. Yes, everybody knows him. All the generals are very close with the prince, though Jadeite likes to flaunt his position a little more than the rest of them. He's still a boy in some ways. Full of strength, yet easily inflamed…or turned…" Beryl mused softly, yet Kume heard and wondered what it might mean. "Why do you ask?" 

Kume blushed, "No reason...he was in the gardens today, and I was just curious." Beryl gave her a sharp glance but said no more as they arrived at the kitchen, and Kume was hustled through the door.   


* * *

* * *

**disclaimer: don't own sailor moon. don't argue.**   



	3. Chapter 3

Love Once Denied - Chapter 3 

_hi again! here's a new installment, this time with plenty of serenity+endymion. hope u enjoy. _

and if you've read the manga, you might notice some familiar stuff. i'm basing this story heavily on the manga version (english translation) of the silver millenium, so some of the scenes and lines from here on are taken from different parts of #2 & 3...   
so yeah... 

y gracias a just a teen para su "review"! me gustaria mucho que te gusta mucho mi historia. Aqui es mas!   
perdon para mi espanol. Soy una estudiante solamente....... ^_^;   
  


* * *

* * *

It was a few nights later, and Kume had just finished her kitchen chores, making it a very pleasant evening. Stars were falling through the night sky in a meteor shower that had been going on for the past several weeks. Darien had told her about it that morning. It wasn't normal, but so far, no harm had come of it, and in Kume's mind, the constant blanket of shooting stars above made the overworld even more magical. 

The other reason Kume was enjoying herself so much was that Beryl was gone. Due to the strange events, she had gone up to the North Pole to investigate. With her gone, Kume's workload had become much more bearable. The only disadvantage to these days was Jadeite. The young general seemed to almost be stalking her - always just around the corner, always nearby, watching her work. It put Kume on edge, but so far, he hadn't made any more moves towards her. 

Lost in her thoughts, Kume didn't notice the young woman wandering about the marble pillars until she was almost upon her. "Excuse me," the girl spoke up. Kume's eyes darted about until she caught a glimpse of the speaker. Noting the shimmering white dress that flowered around the girl's delicate frame, Kume lowered her head. This strange girl had to be at least a lady if not royalty - she was too beautiful to be anyone else. The girl gave a curtsey, slightly off-balance, but fine nonetheless. "I'm looking for Endymion," she spoke softly, almost as if she didn't want to be heard. 

Kume glanced up at her in surprise, but remembered her place and bowed, lowering her eyes again, "Who should I tell him you are?" 

The girl thought for a moment, then smiled, "Tell him my name is Rabbit." 

"As you wish, lady," Kume hid her puzzlement. "You may wait in the garden." She bowed again, and set off towards the prince's room. Just before leaving the outdoor walkway, Kume gave a glance back at the lady. Still mostly hidden in the shadows, Rabbit knelt by one of the rose bushes and gently caressed a young bud. Her hair, the palest shade of gold, shimmered like silver in the moonlight and cascaded around her, flowing from two round buns atop her head. 

"Prince," Kume knocked on the royal chamber door. 

"Yes?" Endymion opened the door a moment later. "Oh, hello, Kume." He smiled warmly at the servant. 

"M'lord," Kume bowed deeply, "There is a lady asking for you. She waits in the garden." 

"A lady?" the prince was puzzled. 

"Yes, my prince." 

"Did she give a name?" he asked. 

"M'lord, she said to call her Rabbit." 

"Rabbit?" Endymion's eyes sparked with sudden interest. "Is that so…" Turning back into his room, he grabbed a cloak and fastened it about his shoulders before returning to the doorway. "Listen, Kume." 

Kume lifted her eyes as he addressed her, a slightly anxious tone in his voice. "If anyone asks," he continued, "You know nothing of my whereabouts." 

Kume frowned at this, but knew better than to speak her mind. "Yes, my prince." 

The prince winked at her, "I knew I could trust you. And the name's Darien." 

Kume nodded, "I know nothing, Darien, your highness." 

He grinned at her, and shook his head. "Thank you." And with a brief wave, he turned about and disappeared silently into the night." 

Kume had promised Darien that she would not tell where he was. She assumed that her silence included the identity of the lady he was with, whoever she was. She was free to go, and the hour was late, but Kume couldn't resist the urge to investigate further into the clandestine meeting the prince had seemed so anxious about. 

The few short weeks as a servant had already taught Kume much about the many ways through the palace and how to move silently along them. Kume waited until she was sure Darien had gone, then followed through the shadows after him. Soon, the palace garden came into view again. The girl, still washed in moonlight, stood as Darien stepped forwards from the marble walkways to the carefully tended earth. 

"Endymion," the girl breathed, lifting a hand to her mouth. Even Kume could not resent Rabbit's surprise. As he entered the moonlight, Darien's beauty had become almost surreal. His perfectly chiseled features caught in the moonlight just right and betrayed the innocent in his spirit. A slight breeze lifted a few of his ebony locks, ruffling them ever so slightly. His eyes registered the girl before him with a brief shock. For a moment, Darien seemed completely and totally vulnerable. 

But in the next moment, as Kume watched with surprise, his face slowly melted into a grin. "Rabbit. Why am I not surprised?" 

"I missed you," she murmured, barely loud enough for Kume to hear. Rabbit moved towards the prince, gazing upwards as he looked down lovingly at her. Slowly, he took her arms, and drew her up against him in a single, tender motion. 

They looked into each other's eyes for a time. The breeze picked up, and in an unconscious effort, Kume drew her arms closer, trying to preserve her heat. Darien and the lady hardly seemed to notice. The wind wafted through the garden and played with Rabbit's long twists of silvery hair. Darien lifted a hand and gently caressed her cheek. Rabbit squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, they were rimmed with tears. 

"We mustn't keep meeting like this," Darien said sadly. 

"Why?" Rabbit asked, lifting her own hand to his cheek. 

Darien shook his head and stepped backwards, his voice thick with emotion, "Communication between the people of the Moon and the Earth is strictly forbidden. It is the way of the gods…" 

Rabbit looked down as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We mustn't fall in love," she repeated, trying to convince herself of something that wasn't true. "We mustn't fall in love…" she gazed back up at Darien, and in a bold confession, drew him to her once more. "But it's already too late…" She lifted her face, tilting it slightly. Closing his eyes, Darien moved deliberately toward her. Taking her right hand in his, Darien wrapped his other arm firmly about her shoulders and completed the embrace as his lips met hers. 

_No!_ Kume stared as the kiss lengthened. The girl's arms wound about Darien's neck, and his around her waist. _How dare he?! He can't possibly love her!_ Two tears slipped from the corners of Kume's eyes, and she lifted an arm to furiously wipe them away. _What is status anyway?! She has only beauty and finery. Can't he see past that? He may be a prince, but he has too kind a heart for her. I thought he could see past the outside of a person. I thought... _

You thought he loved you. Some voice hidden deep inside Kume spoke the truth to her. Muffling a sob, the servant girl stepped away from the romantic scene so that she would not be overheard. _Foolish girl._

_He was so kind to me though,_ Kume argued inside her mind. 

_Kind yes, as any good-hearted person would be. But hardly a lover._

Kume knew the truth. Darien did indeed love the girl, Rabbit, or whatever her true name might be. She had seen it in his eyes. When she called him to the garden, a spark had lit in his expression that couldn't have been kindled by a outward desire alone. And the girl Rabbit, Kume could only guess, was as beautiful inside as she was out. 

"Is it so wrong to want love?" Kume demanded to the moon that shone in the night sky above her, but the only reply was silence. "Can I help what I feel?!" 

"No." 

Kume jumped at the voice, throwing her head back around to see who had approached so silently behind her. Akito was standing there, a small sort of smile crossing his features. With a somewhat wistful sigh, he glanced up at the moon Kume had been speaking to. Hesitantly, Kume followed his gaze. 

"No," Akito repeated. "We can't help what we feel." He gazed back down at Kume, his eyes deep and his mouth set in seriousness. "It is what makes us human." 

Kume's reply stuck in her throat, and she could only watch silently as Akito took a seat beside her. After a long moment of quiet thoughtfulness, Akito began to explain. "The girl in there is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom Serenity. Her mother is Queen Selenity who watches over our planet with the power of her Silver Imperium Crystal. Their kingdom protects ours." 

"But," Kume spoke up with uncertainty in her soft tone, "Why have I not heard of her before?" 

"Because," Akito sighed, "Those of the White Moon are our protectors, but they are not our people. Each of us keep to ourselves unless in a time of trouble, and even then, contact is limited. And any sort of bonds between the two races is strictly forbidden. It is the way it has always been. It is what our gods intended. They are not to be ignored." 

"But the prince…" Kume said in confusion. 

Akito glanced back over his shoulder for just a moment. "Endymion knows what he's doing - what he could be setting himself up for. But apparently, he shows very little concern for his people." 

Kume was surprised at the bitterness in her friend's voice. "How can you say that?! Darien is loyal and true to us all. He would not let us get hurt!" 

Akito's eyes twinkled in a sort of regretful humor, "I wish I still believed that, but I see the prince and his "rabbit" so often, that I've begun to wonder." He reached a hand out towards the heavens just as a star seemed to fall into it. "Ever since this meteor shower started, I've heard of nothing but bad omens from the other servants. The lady Beryl came back this evening, and hasn't said a word since, not even when the queen asked for her report. But whether the prince brought it on us or not, I don't know. I know only that no good will come from this."   


* * *

* * *

**disclaimer: don't own sailor moon. don't argue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Once Denied - Chapter 4   
  


_ya know, the response i'm getting is about what i've expected, so no worries there... (though it's always "the more, the merrier"....lol)   
and the very positive support is giving me warm fuzzies! so yay for my reviewers!   
and i won't keep ya waiting, so here's more! and look for another update soon!_   
  


* * *

* * *

"Beryl!" Kume became more demanding as the castle's chief of staff refused to answer her knocks. "Beryl! The queen demands to see you! You must come now!" 

Still no reply. Although Kume wasn't completely sure that Beryl was in her room, other servants had searched the palace grounds and found no sign of the missing lady, and Kume was about out of options. "Beryl!!" Kume called again as she pounded even harder against the wooden door before her. 

"Ber-" Kume paused and pressed her ear up against Beryl's door. Now she could hear a steady mumbling from somewhere within the chamber. Frustrated, Kume threw her body against the door, and to her surprise, it flew open. The scene that followed greeted Kume with shock. Beryl was kneeling in the far corner of the room, palms extended towards the wall. Except there was no wall - only a dark, cloudy mass that swirled in agitation before Beryl's reverent figure. 

But Kume's glance at this was brief, because in the next moment, the dark swirl vanished and Beryl stood, whirled about, and was in front of Kume in a matter of only a few short moments. She grabbed the startled servant girl and pushed her against the wall none too gently. "What do you mean by entering?!" 

"Please!" Kume begged nervously. "I only had a message." 

Beryl stared hard at the girl for a moment, then her features softened ever so slightly. "Yes…yes, of course. You only surprised me." 

She held Kume's arm tight for a moment longer, still thinking; then suddenly released Kume and shoved her out the door. "Go tell the queen that I will be with her shortly. But," and Beryl's eyes grew suddenly cold again, "On pain of death, do not speak on what you have just seen." Beryl's voice faded out and her expression became slightly thoughtful if no less icy. "It is not yet time, I think." 

Hurriedly, Kume took the opportunity to escape with Beryl's message before older girl could threaten her further. Kume did not speak about the strangeness in Beryl's room, but she shook ever so slightly the rest of the day and the day after that. 

_"It is not yet time…" _

What did she mean by that? Kume asked herself, reflecting on Beryl's ever-haunting words. _Time for what? Maybe what Akito said is true. Maybe danger is coming. But then, what does Beryl have to do with it? She serves the royal family…doesn't she?_ Lost in her thoughts, Kume didn't see the shadow behind her. 

"My dear Kume…" 

"Aaa!" Kume jumped, nearly dropping the basket in her hands. She whirled about and frowned. "Jade. When will you learn to leave me alone?!" 

"Jadeite," he corrected. "And I could never learn to leave a beautiful thing like you alone." 

Kume turned her back to him, afraid that her eyes might betray her anxiety. "I would appreciated it if you would not refer to me as a "thing." I am my own person, and I don't need you stalking my every move. Now if you please…" And she made a motion to walk away. 

Jadeite reached out and grabbed her upper right arm none too gently. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. These streets can be dangerous." 

There was a glint in Jadeite's eyes that frightened Kume. Partially turning back to him, she fought against his grip on her. "Let me be!" 

"That's hardly an option," Jadeite laughed. 

"I'll scream," Kume threatened. 

Slap! 

Jadeite's hand moved with lightning-fast reflexes, though her cheek continued to burn in memory of the harsh strike. "Don't ever dare to threaten me. Ever!" Then, with a sharp tug on her arm, Jadeite pulled Kume into his own muscular torso against which she fought in vain. 

"What's this?!" 

At the voice, Kume let out an immediate sigh of relief and ceased all her struggles against the older boy. Jadeite pushed Kume away while still maintaining a tight grip on her arm, and dropped to one knee. "Your highness." 

"Stand up, you fool," Darien seemed to speak with hostility, though a small bit of a gentle teasing was evident within his words. "But do explain what is going on here." 

"My prince-" Jadeite rose to his feet, then gave a second, more slight, bow with his head. "I found one of your servants wandering about outside the palace. The ungrateful wretch." Here he shot a dark glance at Kume who shivered but kept silent. It was not her place to speak up yet. 

Darien's look was one of surprise. "Ungrateful? Not at all. She is on an errand for me. I asked her to go through the market." 

"I see," Jadeite frowned and shoved Kume in Darien's general direction. "In that case, my apologies." 

Kume stumbled with the force of the sudden push, but managed to hold her balance long enough to reach the safety of Darien's arms. He let her rest in that surprised position for a moment before letting go and forcing her to stand. Kume gazed warmly up into the prince's crystal blue eyes. She knew she could never have him, but at times like this, his kindness was enough. Jadeite watched the two of them with a secret and dark look in his eyes. 

"Thank you." 

Kume spoke softly, then watched the full movement of Darien's lips as they answered in tender reply: "You're welcome." 

Moments later, Kume remembered her place and stood back suddenly, grabbing down into her basket for a small package. "Here. What you asked me to get." 

A smile lighting his face, Darien carefully unfolded the package, and lifted out a solid gold locket. When he lifted off the lid, a soothing melody played, and the glowing moon on the clock face was revealed. 

"She will love it," Kume spoke softly, her eyes turned to the ground. 

Darien nodded. "It is perfect." He draped an arm about Kume's shoulders much to the servant girl's surprise, and gave her a quick squeeze. "You are truly wonderful, Kume." 

Kume hid the blush rising to her cheeks with a half-bow. "Thank you, my prince." 

Kume nearly froze when she spotted Jadeite on the path to the gardens. He lounged casually against one of the pillars, as if waiting for someone. His face hidden in shadow, he was only recognizable by the soft blond crop of hair blowing in the wind. Taking a deep breath, and with her head held high, Kume shifted the garden tools in hand for a better grip on them, then began to walk the path near Jadeite. Only a few steps past him, Kume stiffened and hastened her steps as she sensed Jadeite moving behind her. 

A hand touched her shoulder, and Kume did everything she could to muffle a scream. "Don't act so surprised," Jadeite's voice came in a whisper in her ear. 

"Kume!" 

The girl looked up in relief to see the figure running towards her. "Akito!!!" 

Jadeite's grip tightened. "I will have you, Kume. I'll see to that." Then he let go and vanished into the shadows. 

"Was that General Jadeite?" Akito asked in concern once he reached Kume. 

Kume didn't answer, but angled her face towards the ground. Akito shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's always been something of a womanizer, but…" his voice trailed off. 

Kume shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be all right." 

Much to Kume's surprise, Akito rested an arm about her shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." 

Stunned, Kume could only manage to stammer, "Th…thank you." 

With a slight blush in his cheeks, Akito dropped his arm and tried to turn the conversation to lighter words.   
  


* * *

* * *

**disclaimer: don't own sailor moon. don't argue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   


_wow. big thanks for all the very positive comments.   
*^_^* (and the only reason i really update so fast is b/c i've already written the story, and i'm just putting it in HTML as i go...but yeah)   
so i'm thinking there's only gonna be one more chapter after this, but lemme say it's been fun. _

oh yeah - and the scene in here with Beryl that's from the manga is what really inspired me to do this whole fic. But anyway...   
  


* * *

* * *

A week passed, and the atmosphere around the castle, if anything, had grown more tense. In the town and across the countryside, heated disputes had begun to break out; and for two straight days now, dark clouds hand hung, unmoving, on the horizon. Still, within the stone walls, the feeling of foreboding was somehow distant, and Kume felt almost removed from the strife outside. 

The sun was just reaching midday when Kume finished watering the garden plants. Though she had seen very little green life in her home underground, she had quickly taken to the work in the prince's rose garden, and now spent several hours a day tending the thorny beauties that dwelt there. A shadow crossed her vision just as Kume was finishing patting the dirt around one of the youngest bushes. She glanced up in surprise to see a flowery, flowing gown of the pure white of stars. Kume looked further up and into the other girl's sparkling, sky-blue eyes, and recognized her almost immediately. 

"M'lady," Kume lowered her head. 

"Please," the princess Serenity knelt in the dirt. "Stand." She held out a hand. 

Kume glanced at her own dirty palm and refused to sully the purity of the other girl's skin, standing by her own strength. Serenity smiled, and stood as well. "That's better." She hesitated, taking a closer look at Kume. "You're the girl from before, aren't you." 

Mutely, Kume nodded. 

"What is your name?" Serenity asked. 

"I am called Kume, your highness." 

Serenity laughed lightly. "It is a beautiful name. And I see that you already know who I am. But you needn't refer to me as a princess. I am just Serenity." 

Kume stared. The girl truly was like the prince. "But why, m'lady?" she asked. "I am but a servant girl." 

"And you seem to be a nice one too," Serenity pointed out. "I was thinking, perhaps, we could be friends." 

"Friends?" Kume nearly choked. 

Serenity sighed. "Class differences should never be held against people. I can tell already, that you and I are not really so different." 

"No, m'lady," Kume lowered her head. "You are someone I will never be." She turned to go. "I will find the prince for you." 

"Kume!" Serenity called out before Kume could leave the garden. "I know why you say that. It isn't always easy to go against what you have been taught." She softened her voice. "Believe me, I know that." She paused for a long breath, then continued, "But I also know that we must be true to our hearts. You will write your own story someday, Kume, and it will be an amazing one." 

Still facing away from the princess, Kume allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you…Serenity." 

Moments after Kume knocked, the door to the prince's chamber was opened, and she was greeted not by black hair and blue eyes, but by silver hair and a grey uniform. The man looked her over for a moment, then turned back inside the room. "Prince Darien. A servant girl is here." 

Kume peered inside and saw the prince and the other three generals standing gathered about a table with papers scattered across it. The prince looked up in surprise, and his features relaxed slightly when he saw Kume. "Kume! What is it?" 

"M'lord," Kume stammered, unsure if she should reveal his secret in front of his generals. "Um…that is…someone for you." 

"Who?" Darien asked, his blue eyes wide open and innocently curious. 

A man with long blond hair tied in a pony-tail smirked. "I'll bet it's his princess." 

Realizing the possibility, Darien turned back to the servant girl. "Kume?" She nodded. "Well then," Darien shuffled the papers aside. 

"Notice how anxious he is," Jadeite teased, with a sideways glance at Kume. 

"Never mind me," Darien waved his generals off. "Jadeite and Nephrite, head to town. Make sure the peace is being kept. Zoisite, you will accompany Kunzite to my parents and report to them what we know. I will join you in a short while." 

"Yes, sire." And the four generals, hiding smirks, bowed slightly to the prince and went to fulfill their duties. Jadeite reached a hand up to brush Kume's cheek as he passed, but he was gone again soon enough. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

"In the garden?" 

Kume looked up in surprise to see that the prince was looking down at her anxiously. Slightly embarrassed, she nodded. "Yes, my prince." 

"Darien," he corrected automatically. "If you would, please find Beryl. I must talk to her again before this evening." 

"Of course, Darien." Kume said with a grin. 

"Thank you," Darien grinned back and ruffled her hair with his hand. "I know I can always count on you." 

A blush rising to her cheeks, Kume stood against the wall outside his room and watched him go. 

After failing to find the chief-of-staff in her room, Kume went looking for Beryl around the palace grounds. After searching most of the inner castle, Kume began circling the outer corridors. "Beryl!" She shouted, suddenly spotting the woman facing away from her, standing partially hidden by a large column. Beryl didn't hear Kume; her attention was instead fixed on a scene to Kume's right. Kume glanced over and found herself looking into the rose garden. 

Serenity, hands clasped together, stood next to Endymion's chest, gazing up into his eyes. One of his hands was wrapped lightly around her, his fingers barely resting on her shoulder, touching her tenderly as though he were afraid to break her. They spoke in soft voices, muffled by the wind around them; and in their eyes passed words of love that only their hearts could understand. 

Kume watched the scene for a while, sadly, though without tears. Darien's heart was not hers to take. And whether or not it was a matter of her place in society, she had the prince's friendship, and that would be enough to keep her strong. _I would not give that up for the world._

After a time, Kume drew her eyes away from the loving couple and returned her mind to the reason for her errand. Beryl. The other woman seemed to still be entranced by the prince and princess, and as Kume drew closer, she could tell that the other woman's face was stained with tears. 

Kume was just about to call out her name again when Beryl opened her mouth to speak. 

"Endymion." The name came out in a harsh, cracking whisper. 

"Endymion." Beryl spoke a little louder and stronger, though not enough to be heard by anyone but Kume. Her presence was still invisible to all but Kume. 

"Only you, Endymion," Beryl spoke as the tears started to come again. "I only wanted you." Then she flung her arms around the cold marbled pillar and wept silently to herself. Wrapped in their own love, Endymion and Serenity were oblivious to both Beryl's tears and the watchful eyes of Kume, hidden in the surrounding shadows. 

Kume left Beryl to cry. She could always relay the prince's message later; there was no rush for that. Thinking solemnly on what she had witnessed, Kume didn't hear the light footsteps approaching behind her. 

"You there!" 

Kume jumped at the unfamiliar voice and looked back over her shoulder. A girl with long flowing blond hair stood there in the strangest clothing that Kume had ever seen. A tight white shirt framed her upper body before turning into a short, bright orange skirt that ruffled about her upper leg. The white fabric was gathered in around the shoulders, and a triangular band of orange collared the white top. And a blue bow stood out boldly across the front of her outfit. She pointed a gloved finger at Kume, and walked over, lowering her hand. "You are a servant here, are you not?" 

Kume stared for a long moment, then remembered her place and bowed. "I am, m'lady." 

"Then tell me," the strange girl's voice wasn't quite so bold and demanding now, "I am looking for another girl who is a stranger here. She has long silver hair and wears a fancy white gown. She does not belong here." 

_She means the Princess Serenity,_ Kume realized as she raised her head. _But should I tell the truth? Perhaps Darien would not want her found out._ "I could not say," Kume answered. "If there is such a girl here." 

"I see," the newcomer looked disappointed. "Then I will let you go. But find me immediately if you do see such a person." 

Without reply, Kume bowed and left, walking quickly down the hall. _That girl is obnoxious. She may be a lady, but she is not one that I serve. I must tell the prince._ With a glance back to make sure the stranger had gone, Kume took a sharp turn and hurried off in the direction of the rose garden. 

"Prince!" 

Serenity and Darien looked up in surprise, and at the same moment, another cry rang out: 

"Princess!" 

Kume froze in surprise and watched as the girl with the strange outfit ran quickly up to the two lovers. Darien immediately put an arm in front of Serenity. The princess looked startled for a moment, then relaxed slightly, and looked down with a red face. "Venus." 

Seeing that there was no immediate danger, Darien dropped his guard and moved away so that the strange girl, apparently named after a nearby planet, could approach the princess. 

"You're here again?!" Venus gestured in frustration. "We have to go home! You know you are not allowed here. Especially not with him!" 

"You just don't get it, Venus," Serenity made a face at the new girl. "Because you've never fallen in love with anyone before. You don't understand my feelings!" 

"Princess!" Venus glowered at the girl, speaking through gritted teeth. 

Serenity drew back against Darien who wrapped his arms around her. "I love him, Venus. And no one can change my heart now." Venus was speechless. 

"I won't let my love be dictated," Serenity spoke firmly. "By you, my mother, or anyone." Here she looked over to where Kume stood, still unsure of what to do, and smiled. "I'm writing my own story now." 

Then, she turned to Darien, drawing her hand along his face, and raised her mouth to his lips, kissing him with an expression of eternal happiness. Serenity drew away moments later, and with only a last look into Darien's startled eyes, turned and ran off, dress fluttering behind her. 

"Serenity," Venus whispered sadly, more to herself. "You don't know anything." 

"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a princess." 

All three people who remained turned to see the newcomers. "Kunzite!" the prince looked at his general in surprise. The white-haired man approached the blushing Venus, a rather playful smile on his face. Zoisite stood quietly in the background, though a smile danced across his lips as well. Venus stared into Kunzite's eyes for a long moment, then tore herself away, hurrying in the direction of the princess. 

"What was that?!" Darien demanded. Kunzite looked away. 

Zoisite walked forward, teasingly. "Let's just say you're not the only one who wants to break the interplanetary barrier." Kunzite shot the younger general a dark look and stormed off. 

Looking slightly overwhelmed, the prince took a seat on a nearby bench, then glanced up and seemed to notice Kume for the first time. "Did you find Beryl yet?" 

Kume shook her head, looking out of the corner of her eye and the now deserted walkway around the garden. "Not yet." 

"Zoisite," Darien commanded tiredly. "Go bring her." 

"Yes, my lord." And with a brief bow, Zoisite was gone. 

"It's so hard sometimes." 

"What?" Just about to leave, Kume stopped and looked back at the prince. He was staring listlessly at a rose he at plucked and was now holding between two fingers. 

"I love her so much," Darien whispered, partly to himself. "And even when I get to see her, the time is so short. We must keep it a secret, but it is so hard." In sudden frustration, he threw the rose on the ground and covered it with his boot. "I know she is the one for me, but no one seems to understand. I don't want to lose her." He let himself fall back to sit on a nearby bench and buried his face in his hands. "Serenity!" 

Without saying a word, Kume moved to stand next to the prince, and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. Darien - keeping his silent tears to himself, and Kume - silently comforting him. After a while, Darien's eyes dried, and he looked up at Kume, taking her hand from his shoulder and resting it between his palms. "Thank you, Kume. You have always been true to me." 

"Anything for my prince," she whispered back. 

"Your Highness!" The call came suddenly. "Prince Endymion!" Kume and the prince both looked up as Akito rushed into the yard. "I…" he trailed off, stopping in his tracks as he saw Kume's hand held tightly in the Prince's grasp. He swallowed hard, trying to check his surprise. 

"Yes?" Darien asked anxiously, standing up and letting go of Kume's hand. "What is your message?" 

"My prince," Akito swallowed again. "A riot has broken out in the streets. The crowd is growing violent, and they are not far from the castle gate." 

Immediately, a sharper edge came on to Darien's eyes, and he spoke with distinct authority. "Have the doors been shut?" 

"They have, Prince," Akito assured him. "The order just went out from your father." 

"And what of the generals I sent out?" Darien demanded. 

"No news," Akito reported. 

"Thank you," the prince inclined his head and Akito bowed in respect. "Both of you." He shot a quick glance at Kume who bowed also, then he hurried off, his dark cape swirling behind him. 

"Kume?" Akito turned to the younger girl once the prince was out of sight. "What was that?" 

"Nothing." She shook her head, and walked off before he could ask any more. 

"I saw that." 

"Huh?!" Kume jumped once again. Apparently, people enjoyed speaking up just when she least expected it. That had been happening to her quite a bit lately. 

Beryl walked out from the shadows. Her hardened expression was quite different from the tearful one she had worn earlier that day. "You care for him as I do," Beryl realized. 

"Perhaps I do," Kume met Beryl's eyes evenly. 

The older girl's expression suddenly changed to wistful. "Though neither of us will have him. He is already too far gone." Kume nodded silently, then stopped as Beryl spun about to face her, a hard light in her eyes. "Why did you protect them?" 

"What?" 

"When that annoying wench Venus came! You could have revealed them immediately and gotten rid of the princess sooner. You could have saved the prince from her." 

"No," Kume shook her head. "Only made him even more miserable. They love each other, Beryl. We have to accept that." 

"Well," Beryl scowled down at the girl before her. "How disappointing. You won't even fight to defend your feelings. You truly are pathetic." 

"No," Kume said calmly. "Not me. You, Beryl, are a sorry sight. He will never love either of us like he loves her. I am going to continue to serve him, no matter what happens or where his heart it. They love each other too deeply. I won't take that away. I can't. You shouldn't try to either, Beryl." 

Beryl stared at the girl for a long moment, then turned in a self-righteous manner, "Well! I won't stand to be weak like this. I will fight for the one I love." She looked back at her shoulder at Kume. "Standing up for what you believe in will get you killed someday soon," Beryl spoke. "That is not a threat, but an honest warning. The time for your decision is coming soon." Then, Beryl turned and left.   
  


* * *

* * *

**don't own sailor moon. don't argue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Once Denied - Chapter 6 

_lemme just say this now - it's been fun.   
i didn't get a lot of reviews, but i actually got a few more than i expected (yay!) and u guys actually came back to read more! ^_^   
(special thanks goes out to Kiwi, DarkImperialPrincess, Usagi Usako Chiba, just a teen, Yui, and Luna Mars! - for all their positive encouragement!) _

but i really do think that this has been my favorite story to post, short as it is. not quite sure why - just was. 

thanks again to everybody, and enjoy...   


* * *

* * *

In the few weeks following that, the princess Serenity was not seen at the castle again. Riots began to break out almost daily in the streets of Kyoto and other cities. The name Metalia was whispered in the secret dark among the people, and the royal family began to lose favor with the people of the nation. 

News came from the moon that it too was struggling against hatred and frustration. The people there were more loyal, but an increasing number of demons was forming almost faster than the queen could destroy them. The moon's crystal glow at night began to fade; and during the day, the dark clouds still hovered on the horizon. 

"Prince!" Hearing the shout from just around the corner, Kume suddenly stopped, put down the things she was carrying, and peered carefully in the direction of the voice she recognized as Kunzite's. He didn't sound happy. 

"We are tired of submitting! We can no longer stand the Moon Kingdom's rule!" 

"They spy on our every move!" Jadeite put in, making a fist. 

The prince Darien threw his billowing cape back over his shoulder. "What do you mean submitting? And spying?" Darien paced angrily back and forth in front of his four generals, standing in a line. "Who told you this? That evil being? Don't you understand?! That evil power is using us!!" He spun sharply in front of Kunzite who winced slightly. 

Darien lowered his voice, but the sharpness did not leave his face. "You are no better than the rest of my people." 

"My lord Endymion..." Zoisite began, but Darien cut him off. 

"Am I still your lord?" There was sadness in Darien's voice now. "Or will you join the rest of my people in a revolt against me?" 

"Darien, my friend," Kunzite about choked over his words. "You know I would give my life for you. But I cannot stand such injustice anymore. The Moon Kingdom rules us without truly understanding us. How can they? They live far away and have discouraged their people from visiting. We are not even the same race. How can they possibly understand us?!" 

Darien spoke again. "No, they do not completely understand us. But what ruler can ever completely understand those they rule? I do not completely understand my people. I never will. Here, I protect them, and now they turn so quickly against me. The Moon Kingdom protects us from the even larger dangers of the universe. We would not have survived to prosper if the queen and her crystal were not there for us." 

"But there is no danger now!" Nephrite spoke up. "And they have impressed themselves enough on us." 

Zoisite continued, "They set their religion and their rules over us. In truth, Prince, you do not rule. You are just a puppet for their power. It is the Princess Serenity who keeps you in check. Without her, you might wake up to the truth." 

Darien paled, but with anger. "You dare!!!" Zoisite stepped back and Darien drew himself up only inches in front of his general. "You dare suggest that she is a spy! That she manipulates me!!! Beware, Zoisite," Darien narrowed his eyes. "Beware that you do not take another breath against my beloved, or our friendship will be forgotten." 

There was a long silence, so still that Kume, watching from around the corner, felt that her fearful breathing would echo throughout the hall and reveal herself to them. 

Finally, Kunzite spoke up, avoiding Darien's glance. "Prince. You love her. I know that much. But you must realize, that as long as the ways of the Moon Kingdom remain, you will never be able to love her openly. And when the time comes for her to be married, you will still lose her in a most painful way. We must break down the barriers that have been set up." 

The prince too spoke quieter. "And how do you suggest that? A millennium ago, when we accepted the Moon Kingdom's protection, we also accepted their rule. And if I must, I give my power gladly to them. My loyalty lies not just with my love, but with the Moon itself." His last words were so soft that Kume could barely pick them up. 

"Go if you must," Darien whispered, "But I will remain." 

The four generals looked up in surprise, but Darien would not meet their eyes. Then, slowly, one-by-one, the generals turned and left, walking without speaking down the hallway, away from the prince. Kunzite was the last to leave; he glanced back once at Darien, but the prince had already turned away. So Kunzite turned and continued, reluctantly but still forward, on the path he had chosen. 

Once his generals had disappeared, Darien whispered to himself, "So. The bonds once forged between us now are broken." He raised the back of his hand across his eyes, then dropped it, and walked past Kume without noticing her. "Goodbye, my friends." 

Kume awoke the next morning to the frantic call of a horn. Sitting straight up in bed, she grabbed her cloak, threw it about her shoulders, and ran out of the room as other servants were beginning to wake. "What is it?" Kume called out as she ran. "What's the alarm?" Other servants and even a few nobles hurried through the halls; confusion was written on the faces of them all. 

Finally, Kume found a young man giving orders. "You there!" he shouted a moment later when he spotted her just standing. "Get moving or at least get out of the way!" 

"Please sir!" Kume hurried over to him. "What is the matter?" 

"It's those crazy rebels again!" he shouted into her ear. "Nearly the whole town has banded together. They're marching to attack the castle." 

_They can't!_ Kume froze with the sudden shock of the news. _That's impossible._ But she had seen some of the anger and hatred in the people already. It had only been a matter of time. "What can I do?" she asked the man. 

"You can stop being a nuisance!" he barked at her. "Go gather your things or whatever. You're not my responsibility!" 

"Gather my things?" Kume was confused. 

"Yes!" He turned to shout at a boy passing, then turned back to Kume. "The Prince gave the order this morning. All servants are to be released and are free to return to their own homes before war breaks. You have minutes. Now get!!!" 

Suddenly frightened, Kume turned and ran, but not back to her room. She tore down the halls, dodging other people passing by, all of them preparing to leave. Taking an immediate turn once she reached the far hallway, Kume found herself standing in the untouched dirt of Endymion's rose garden. Others continued to hurry to and fro, through the hall behind her, but Kume took small, steady steps to the center of the garden. 

Her face drawn upwards, she stared into the grey sky. The darkness was no longer just on the horizon, but was growing quickly, and Kume could see that it would soon be over the city. When it would reach them, no one would need to tell Kume that danger was coming. When it would reach them, danger would already be there. 

Kume heard, rather distantly, a shout. "Kume!" 

She turned in surprise. People were flooding the hallways, many that did not look like servants. Men, woman, and children alike were running through the castle, and every one of them had some sort of weapon in hand. The townspeople had reached the castle. 

Few of them seemed interested in a lone servant girl wandering around a rose garden, but as the crowd continued to pass, one woman stepped away from the stream. 

"Beryl!" Kume recognized her immediately. 

"Well," the woman looked darkly down at Kume. "The time has come." 

"What?" Kume asked. 

"You know of what I speak," Beryl informed her. "War is breaking before you, Kume, and you must chose a side. Will you join the people?" She held out a hand. "We fight for our freedom." 

Kume did not move. "Do you?" 

Beryl smiled coldly. "I do. I am tired of being nothing more than a servant." 

"You swore loyalty within these walls!" Kume protested. 

Beryl shrugged. "And soon these walls will be no more. Words are worthless. They are empty without the power to make them possible. But if you join us," Beryl offered to Kume once again. "You will be able to make whatever you wish possible." 

Kume shook her head, but Beryl continued to try to convince the girl. "We will destroy the Moon Kingdom. The time of their reign is over. It is time for Earth to be the most powerful We will take the Queen's crystal if we have to, but we will have the power. 

"And think of it, Kume!" Beryl continued. "If you come with me, together we can destroy that arrogant moon princess. Then, we will have Endymion! Kume," Beryl persuaded, "I know that in your heart, you still love him. I told you once that you must fight for him. Well, now is the time! You and I, we can prevail, and we can have Endymion's love yet." 

"No," Kume shook her head and stepped away from Beryl. "I won't join with you. I will still be loyal to the prince." 

"You can't save him," Beryl objected. "It is too late now. This castle is ours, and soon, we head to the moon. We _will_ destroy the Moon Kingdom. All your honor and even your precious prince's love for that idiot girl can't stop us." 

"Beryl," Kume pleaded. "You are becoming blind. You aren't free anymore. You are a slave to that evil power," she glanced up at the still growing darkness. "And that seems to me a much worse master than Earth's royal family ever was." 

Beryl glowered in cold silence at Kume before turned and storming out of the garden, away to follow the crowd and its destruction. "So be it. I leave you to die." 

Shivering, Kume turned away from Beryl's retreating form, and continued to cross the garden. 

"Kume!" 

"Akito!" Kume ran forward in surprise. 

"What are you still doing here?" Akito demanded. "Didn't you hear? All the servants are being sent home!" 

"I heard," Kume told him. "But I must find the prince!" 

"Kume," Akito sighed. "Forget him, please." 

"Huh?" 

"I know how much you care for him, but he will never love you like he loves his princess." 

"I realize that," Kume smiled. "But I still must find him." 

"But why?!" Akito demanded. "The castle is already not safe! We have to leave while we still can!" 

"Then you leave!" Kume almost shouted. "I'm going to find Darien!" 

Unable to reply, Akito watched her storm off for a moment before sighing and chasing after her. "The last I saw of the prince, he was fighting by the front gate," Akito admitted reluctantly. 

Kume's face lit up with a joyful determination. "Thank you, Akito!" She gave him a quick hug which he returned in brief. 

Pulling away, he looked her straight in the eyes. "If you're going, I am too." 

Rain had begun to fall, coming down in large, dark drops, turning the ground to mud and bouncing shadows through the air. The sky was nearly all dark now, but for a last band of light across the horizon. Torches, fighting the weather, flickered down the already nearly deserted hallways. Cries of battle still came from distant places on the palace grounds, but for the most part, things were settling down. 

"Darien!!!" Kume cried out the moment she spotted him. She ran out into the rain, across the muddy ground. A little more cautiously, Akito followed, carrying a torch of his own. 

"Kume?!" The prince couldn't quite believe it. "Is that you? Why are you still here?" He slipped his sword back into its sheaf just in time before Kume threw herself at him, her arms holding tightly around his surprised form. Gently, he squeezed her back, then drew her away so that he could look into her face. "What is it?" 

"Beryl!" Kume was breathing hard. "She was leading the people against you." 

"I know," Darien said softly. "My people have betrayed me." 

Kume shook her head. "That's not all." 

"What?" 

"She...she cared for you. She was jealous." 

Darien was confused. "She...I don't understand." 

Kume took a deep breath. "She's headed for the Moon Kingdom next. She means to destroy it. And Serenity." 

Darien's hands slipped from Kume's shoulders. He stumbled backwards, and would have fallen into the mud if Akito hadn't leant a reluctant hand. "You're sure?" Darien asked her in a faint whisper. "She's going now?" 

"Yes," Kume nodded. "You have to hurry. You can't let Beryl go through with it." She suddenly started crying. "You and the princess are meant to be. No matter what anyone else says. You must save her." Kume smiled through her tears. "You still have a story to write together." 

Darien placed both hands firmly on Kume's shoulders bringing her attention to his smile. "In the short time I've known you, you've been a more loyal friend than any other I had. You've done so much for me that I can't ever repay." He bent down, slowly, closing his eyes. Kume drew in a sharp breath and felt all her fears slip away as Darien touched his lips to her forehead. "Thank you, Kume, dear friend." 

Without another spoken word, he drew away and hurried off into the darkness to find the way to the moon. Kume stood watching him go as the rain pelted down around her. Finally, Akito reached over to take her hand. At his touch, Kume looked over into his warm brown eyes. 

They stayed that way for a long moment, both of them smiling ever so slightly. Then, Akito sighed in a sort of exhausted relief. He turned, and, keeping her hand in his, he lifted the torch and began to lead her forward. "Come on, Kume," he said softly. "Let's go home."   
  


* * *

_and that's that.   
the ending mighta been kinda rushed, but when i wrote it, i was trying to finish the story in time for a friend's birthday. so yeah.   
all the same, i'd love to hear what you think about it!   
thanks again for reading! & luv ya all..._

~joey 


End file.
